Lord Shen's Return
by KungFuFlautist
Summary: After a long time, the Five, Po, and Shifu are revelling in the knowledge that Shen is dead - or so it seems. And as Po and the Furious Five return to Gongmen City, they discover that his weapons and technology are more advanced than they thought, and darker than ever...
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda:

Lord Shen's Return

Chapter 1:

Preparation

"…And that", said Po, as he finished his story, "Is how to make a wolf squeal."

The end of his story was met with resounding laughter from the Furious Five and Master Shifu.

"Well, Dragon Warrior, you may have a talent for cooking, and you may be great at Kung Fu, but storytelling is really your _forte." _ Commented Tigress, who had been enthralled from Po's first word. Everyone knew Po was good at telling stories, but no-one had really listened to them when everyone was together as they had all been involved in other affairs, and they had all enjoyed listening tonight. There was a flapping sound, a quack, and the 'thunk' of bird on glass.

"Zeng, how many times must I tell you? I only leave the windows open until the evening gong!"

"I'm sorry, Master Shifu," said the muffled pile of feathers that quickly assembled itself into Shifu's messenger, who had let himself in through the window.

"I have a message. This is straight from Gongmen City. Message reads;

"Dear Master Shifu. I regret to inform you that there have been confirmed sightings of Lord Shen in Gongmen City.""

The silence that followed, and the shocked looks on the faces of his friends, told Zeng that he was the bearer of very, very bad news.

Tigress had missed the cold floor of her bedroom, the comfortable beds, and the painfully thin curtains that allowed the sunlight to softly wake her in the small hours of each morning. She only wished that Po shared the bliss with her. Tigress was interrupted from her thoughts by her bedroom door being silently flung open, and in it's place, a panda stood.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Po soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Is the boat here?"

"Yep. It just arrived. We need to go!" Po stated, clearly eager to embark on their next adventure.

"I'll be there in a second!" Tigress said, intending to be, quite literally, there in a second. She packed her bag with black silk trousers, a red top that showed her arms with a pattern of tigers on it, and a silver top with a stem that had pink leaves. As she began to leave, Po appeared again, embracing her. Po put his lips close to her ear, and whispered,

"If I ever go astray…"

"I'll lead you back the other way..." Tigress replied softly.

* * *

The boat trip lasted for days, gliding along the glass-like water. Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis were fast asleep, but Tigress was wide awake. Po was out on the deck, simply standing there, looking out to sea. Tigress, feeling sorry for him, decided to talk to him. She got up silently, and darted through the curtain that was their door. It was eerily quiet, and all that could be heard was the soft sloshing of the water around the boat.  
"Po, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, but I just needed some…fresh air, yeah, that's it." Said Po, clearly hiding something.

"The truth, Po." Said Tigress, her voice soft, and loving, but somehow commanding at the same time.

"I remember how you almost died to save me, by taking one of Shen's cannons. I really regret that. It was like there was, all of a sudden, a hole in my heart."

"But Po, we're a team. You know that, and you know that as we're a team, we must be willing to make sacrifices for each other." Tigress said softly.

"I know that, but your life? You were willing to give up your _life_ for me?

"Yes, always..." She trailed off, as an orange glow descended upon them.

Rounding the corner in the boat, the evening sun was beginning to set over a large city.

"We're here."

"Gongmen City?" Po questioned.

"Gongmen City." Tigress confirmed, taking Po's hand as she gasped.

The city was full of small houses, factories, and shops. People bustled from place to place, and there were markets full of people trading, buying, and selling. However, the thing that caught their attention was the absolutely huge military stronghold in the centre of the city. The sunset made a beautiful silhouette of the city, and it was the most amazing thing any of them had seen for a very long time.

"I never thought it would be so beautiful by sunset!" Tigress exclaimed, although in a hushed tone as she didn't want to wake the others.

"Yeah, it is. Kind of like you, then, isn't it?"

"Po, you are awesome." Said Tigress. They shared an emotional but still tender kiss, which lasted for only a second, but it was one of the best seconds in Tigress' life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Gongmen City

Tigress crawled onto the roof, desperately trying to avoid being seen by _any_ of the guards. She, and the rest of the Five, was on the way to Shen's palace. They still had no idea what Shen's new weapon was, and they were desperate to find out. Tigress leaped from roof to roof, and kept herself quiet. The Five tried to keep up, but they simply couldn't. She was desperate to get back at Shen for almost killing Po, but also to protect the people of Gongmen City, and China. She knew that Shen would not stop after Gongmen City just like he hadn't stopped the first time. Tigress stopped, her ears twitching slightly. There were three faint thumps, in quick succession, and then three pink streaks appeared in the sky, heading straight towards the Five.

"Tigress, what are they?" asked Viper, whose worry clearly sounded in her voice.  
"I- I think we need to move. NOW!"

Tigress leapt behind the nearest roof and the streaks missed her by a whisker. The Five decided to remain where they were, which was a good idea, as the three streaks covered all of their exit routes.

The streaks hit the street dead in the centre, mercifully missing children playing with windmills. The chaos started immediately, with people screaming and running, just to simply find shelter from the barrage. But that wasn't Shen's plan.

Thin yellow smoke began to hiss from the heavy-looking steel balls that had been at the front of the streak. Intrigued people started to walk towards them, much to Tigress' shock. The first few people to take a long, deep sniff of this gas fell straight on their backs, coughing with their muscles in rapid spasm.

"It's a nerve gas! Monkey, Crane, stop people from smelling this gas, but DO NOT INHALE!" Tigress screamed. Monkey and Crane had left their hiding places before she finished her sentence.

As Monkey and Crane set to work, Tigress vaulted the next roof and hit the ground running.  
"Tigress? Where are you going?" Viper called after her.

"To the stronghold, that's where he'll be!" She shouted in return, as she sped off toward Shen's stronghold.

Lord Shen paced around aimlessly. He had no intention of using the weapon on his own city, but then the Furious Five had showed up with the big fat hairy panda.

"Lord Shen, the Furious Five are on their way. Should we put up defensive measures?" asked a wolf, who looked very afraid.

"Defensive measures? _Defensive measures?" _Screamed Shen. "Why should we waste resources on protecting the fortress when we know that they can quite simply break through _every single defence we put up!_ Surely you learned from experience when they stormed the palace last time that they cannot be stopped once they have a goal, and if we capture them, they have so many allies that it would be futile to keep them locked up for more than a day!"

The words came flying out of Shen's beak and the wolf stood his ground, but whimpered slightly.

"But, Lord Shen-"

The wolf dropped dead, showing three sharp metal feathers that were Shen's trademark weapon.

"Now," Said Shen, a little calmer, "Is there anyone else that wants to defy my leadership, or question my authority?"

"I do."

There were resounding gasps as Tigress stepped out of the shadows and stared coldly at Shen.

"How could you, Shen? Is attacking your own people a good idea in your twisted little brain?"

"It wasn't an attack; it was a defence against the six people who seek to destroy my monarchy!" Shen screeched.

"But this isn't a monarchy; it's a dictatorship where people live in fear. You can do better, Shen." Tigress said, with a hint of pity in her voice.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Screeched Shen. "I have plans for China, and you will not stop me. My weapon, as you saw today, will see to that."

"So you're planning on gassing the whole of China into fear and submission?"

"Ooh, everyone look, the little Kung Fu warrior is so clever!" whined Shen, in a mocking tone.

"Just you wait Shen, we will stop you." Tigress stated, knowing that even if they could, the odds would be very slim.

"Oh, really?" he mocked.

Tigress then felt a slight pinch on the back of her neck, and felt a liquid being forced inside. She was about to react when all of her strength simply ebbed, and she crumpled to the floor. She was almost unconscious when Shen walked over to her and whispered in her ear,

"We'll see about that, won't we?" before she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Changes

Shifu walked slowly through the bustling marketplace, drinking in the spicy fragrances and interesting sights and sounds. There were children playing with fireworks, and parents chattering, and the calls of salespeople trying to get citizens to purchase their various goods. As he eyed the villagers going about their business, he spotted a hooded figure, clearly feminine and familiar, standing by a rather smoky looking incense stand. As the hooded figure paid, and left, Shifu decided to follow out of curiosity.

The figure weaved between the assorted stalls, nimbly slicing through the smallest gaps between stalls and carts, pots and pans, and other items of value. The figure took a sharp left, and Shifu almost lost her. She darted down a side alley, and quickened her pace, and it was clear that she knew Shifu was following her, and that she wanted to lose him. As he followed briskly and nimbly, he wondered,

_What is so secret about merely buying incense?_

But he was disturbed from his thoughts as the figure, shrouded by darkness, stopped, turned, and in a defensive position, glared at Shifu with the two golden eyes that he knew so well.

"Tigress? What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Master- father," She corrected, "Go away! This isn't safe!" Tigress muttered in response.

"It's safe, don't worry. Why are you running from me?"

A sound of bustling feet, a crash, and raised voices made Tigress' ears twitch.

"I'll come back to you. Don't look for me!" She whispered into his ear, before darting down another alley, into the unfathomable darkness.

* * *

As Shifu wandered back to the palace to meditate on the day's events, and how to rescue Tigress, one of his other pupils came out to meet him.

"Master Shifu! Oh god, I've been looking for you everywhere. My mind has been rather full lately and I need to meditate in a place that has no memories that would distract me. May I take a leave for simple meditation?" She asked. She was a white tiger, younger than Tigress. She was about 15, with a tight blue training vest that had patterns of blue leaves embroidered on it.

"Yes, Li, but be careful, and only take what you need." Said Shifu wearily. He started on the long walk to the Pool of Sacred Tears, and allowed his mind to wander…

Li meditated whilst on the boat. She fell asleep soon, as she had been awake for an awfully long time. Her dreams often made her wonder. They were fantastic, filled with rolling colours, and people she loved. But then she pictured her home, and the fire that rained. The cry of a peacock, and the screams of mothers and fathers as homes caught fire. The evil wolves with red eyes that had plagued her dreams for as long as she could remember, once again returned, with torches and swords. The whole world was hot, like the sky itself was burning. The silver feathered peacock pointed, and a wolf approached her. She cried, cried like she was never to cry again. But then a wing appeared out of nowhere, stopping the wolf from striking its killing blow. The peacock picked her up, and nuzzled her, crooning. As little Li ceased to struggle, she felt a little more affection towards the peacock. Then, an awful scraping sound woke her suddenly. She was sweaty, and flustered. They had arrived. The golden glow of the city, and the factories, houses and shops that she knew so well engulfed her.

* * *

"Has that girl returned with our incense?" Asked Shen impatiently, whilst pacing the stronghold's floor.

"The child should be returning with news of her now." Answered an important wolf.

As he finished his sentence, a bell rang. The heavy red doors of the room swung open, and a white tiger was standing there. She bowed, and began to speak.

"Master Tigress has just passed the city boundaries, and will be here shortly. However, she was seen speaking to red panda in one of the alleyways in the Valley of Peace before she left, so she may have alerted her accomplices to the current situation, and her purpose there."

"Thank you Li, you may go now." Shen stated.

"Thank you, Father."

Li bowed, and left the room, with the heavy doors swinging shut behind her.

Tigress awoke. Yet again, she found herself chained up, and cold. Her legs dangled free, but her arms were chained above her, like a giant Y. There was a clank, and a large guard popped his head in momentarily. He eyed her, and left, the door shutting behind him. Moments later, the door opened, and Shen walked in.

"What now, Shen? I got you your stupid incense." Tigress spat.

"Well, I have a need of your voice."

Tigress' features changed, and she paled.

"I want you to sing." Shen stated.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What's in it for me? I mean, if I'm going to do this for you, what will you give me?" Tigress queried.

Shen pondered. He replied with, "Your Freedom."

"What am I to sing?" She asked, excited. She was almost hopping on the spot.

"A song of your choice."

"Do you have a pianist?"

Shen nodded, and called a name out into the corridor. A wolf arrived, pulling a heavy piano in with him, grunting.

* * *

Three hours later, Tigress was in a small room. She was busy trying to keep calm when Li opened the door.

"LI! What are you doing here?" Tigress cried.

As Li looked over Tigress, her heart was secretly leaping.

"You're in my room, and I've been told by Shen to get ready for some sort of performance by a mystery guest. Do you know who it is?"  
"Yes. But I can't tell." Tigress added mischievously. "But, more to the point, what are you doing _here? _And why do you have a room?"

"Well, I can't really say, but I will be able to when we leave for home again."

"Li, tell me."

"NO!" Li shouted, a little louder than she wanted.

A knock on the door snapped them into reality again.  
"It's time to go." Called a gruff voice.

A wolf directed her from the little room to a discreet door, and ushered her through it, before disappearing. The room was huge, and draped in red curtains with dragons on them. There was a huge heavy steel ball in the centre of the grand room, and Shen, flanked by two wolves, was standing to the side of it. Shen nodded in a beckoning gesture. Tigress took up a straight stance, and then began to sing.

_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,_

_Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee,_

_Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,_

_Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away._

_Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,_

_List while I woo thee with soft melody;_

_Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

As the notes rolled off her tongue, Shen's eyes widened, and he became entranced. She began to think of Po and the rest of the Five, and Shifu. The more she did, the closer she got to crying, and a single tear rolled down her cheek, as she knew that she was getting closer to seeing them again.

_Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea, _

_Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelie,_

_Over the streamlet, vapours are borne,_

_Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn,_

_Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,_

_E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;_

_Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me,_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

The heavy steel ball began to clank and click, and pieces began to twist and crack. The ball began to shake. Shen's eyes widened as the sound increased, and more pieces began to fall off. The ball began to shake even more, and then-

Nothing.

"I think something went wrong, Shen." Tigress chided.

But then the ball gave a final hiss, and sprang open...


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4:

Shen's new weapon

Crane sighed. The Five hadn't seen Tigress in days, and they had no idea where she could be. After she hadn't returned, something told him to take the rest of the five back to the Valley of Peace. But, they weren't the sort to worry, as Tigress had been known to simply leave, but she'd always tell someone…

"Crane? What are you doing up here?" Viper asked.

"Oh, hi. I'm just meditating. It's just so quiet up here, and the rain makes me feel better. The sound does wonders for meditation." Crane replied

"Oh, okay. Well, if you're ready, Po's made noodles."

"Oo! I can't resist his noodles, they are just so good!"

As he walked over to the door, just as Viper left, his vision blurred, and he slumped to the ground. Just before the dark that was unconsciousness overcame him, he managed to murmur, "Viper…"

And then everything went dark.

* * *

Crane awoke in a large, light pink room, with walls that he couldn't quite see. The floor was soft, but the texture had an underlay of rough iron. And there, right next to him, was Tigress.

"Tigress? What the heck is this? Where are we?" he questioned.

"Inside my mind. I'm currently in Shen's fortress, under armed guard until tomorrow, when I will finally be released from his prison."

"But- what- how?"

"The Pi Xua Leu technique. Oogway developed it for Shifu and himself to communicate over extremely long distances. It was mainly for when Shifu was bored." She told him, whilst giggling.

"But to do this, you must need to have an enormous amount of Chi! How much are you using?" Asked Crane worriedly.

"Oh, not much, but it really tires you out physically. The effort required is monumental."

Crane just stood and wondered.

"But that's not the point. There is a more advanced branch to this that I'm experimenting with at the moment. I think I have developed a way for you to see what I see, in your mind. Would you like to try?" Tigress queried excitedly.

Crane gawped.

"I'm not sure about this, you know."

"Nonsense. Just let your mind go blank, and trail off, whilst listening to my voice. Then, you'll wake up as though you're in my body, but you will have no control."

Crane considered this, and then asked,

"But I'm in your mind now, so do I have to wake up first?"

"No, just hold on to this reality. Remember that you're unconscious now, but when you 'wake up' in my body, you'll still be unconscious, so think to me and I'll think back." Tigress whispered.

Crane did as he was told, and relaxed. He laid down on the floor, and closed his eyes. His mind turned white, and he opened his eyes to a dark room.

"Here's a new sensation for you: Let your mind flow to every area of the body, and try to capture the feelings of the contact that every piece of my body has with the world; my clothes, the floor, and the air itself."

He tried it. Crane imagined that his mind was a small creature, that wandered all over Tigress' body, and he imagined that he could feel it. As he was now inside Tigress' mind, she felt the creature over her body too, and saw what he imagined. She cringed.

"I forgot to mention this; it's a two way thing. If you or I imagine, see, feel, hear, taste, or even _smell_ anything, the other will too. This is a bit of a hindrance though. However, on the plus side, the sound will be fainter for the other person. For example, if someone walked up to me, you would hear muffled footsteps. If someone walked up to your unconscious body, I would hear the muffled footsteps."

Crane nodded, but mentally.

"Hey! Tiger! Lord Shen wants you to see something. And bring Li too!" Called a muffled, masculine voice.

"Well, Crane, just sit tight and think. Everything you think is technically in my mind, so I will 'hear' you thinking and will be able to reply."

Tigress said aloud, before thinking,

_This will be useless, as Shen is always trying to impress me._

Two minutes later, Tigress and Li stood at the top of the stairs, and entered the massive chamber that had once held the steel ball. Tigress remembered this, but a wolf shoved her forward before the memory showed Crane what it had contained.  
_What was in it?_ Crane asked.

_I'll show you._

As Tigress began to let the memory flow, it showed Crane the time when Tigress was singing.

_Damn, she's good!_ Crane thought.

_Thanks, but I'm not. I used to practice, but now I have no time. _Tigress replied.

As the steel ball clanked, hissed and sprang open, a large golden eagle was revealed, housed in a glass jar.

"This is your new ploy, Shen? An eagle?" Tigress spat, disgusted.

"No. This is not a ploy. This is a weapon." Shen retorted evilly.

"How are you weaponising an eagle?"

"This eagle was engineered from the ground up, and will attack anything it sees when released."

"But it isn't released; what the devil are you going to do with it?" asked Tigress.

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see, when it's ready!" Shen laughed. An evil, hateful, spiteful laugh.

* * *

Back in the present, Shen was beckoning tigress forward. Tigress came forward, as if pulled by some invisible chain wrapped around her heart. Shen marched out onto a balcony, with a huge cannon of his sitting there next to him. Li followed suit, and she had remained reasonably out of sight until now.

"The eagle you saw earlier was only a fraction of what you are about to see. Think of your favourite place. Picture it now. The calm streets, the happy people. The thriving children. Well, now remove that happiness, and increase the terror. What do you see?"

Tigress went cold. As did Li and Crane, who panicked.

"Well, I'm afraid the second one is going to become a reality. There's nothing I can do to stop it, as it's going to happen. The plans are drawn, and the arrangements are made. So, good luck in trying to stop me now!"

Shen jerked his head toward them, and some wolves appeared out of nowhere, and bound them tightly. The ropes hurt as they ground against Tigress' fur.

"Don't do it, Shen. Please. They are innocent people, and they've done nothing to harm you!" Pleaded Tigress.

"That may be, but so is the rest of China! The rest of China will also succumb. The eagles are also immune to my Tzutu gas, and the joining of the two will make me unstoppable!" Shen roared.

Shen clicked his fingers, and four wolves came up to the cannon carrying another steel ball. They loaded it, and filled it with charge.

"Make them kneel." Shen commanded. Four unseen hands pressed down on Tigress' and Li's shoulders, forcing them to their knees.

"Now, you will see that my ruling is to be as cold as iron." Shen whispered.

"FIRE!"

Time became a different thing. Crane panicked, and seized the opportunity.

_I have an idea. _He thought.

Tigress replied, _Go for it!_

He used the same technique as he had used in the cell, and imagined that his mind was a bug, crawling down to the rope, and untying it. The imaginings of Crane were so visceral, so real, that they made Tigress imagine it too, and fooled her muscles into thinking that it had actually happened. Her arms slipped loose, and she got up to try and stop the cannon.

But it was too late.

The boom must have woken half the city, and if that didn't the flash certainly would have. The smoke rose again in the shape of a peacock, and smothered the fortress. The pink streak that flew from the muzzle of the cannon became a brilliant red, and then gold, and then orange. The streak had a clear destination.

The Valley of Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Malice

Ai liked to stargaze. She would often stay up late, simply staring at all of the different constellations, and run the names through in her head. She knew every single one, and could recite them at any time. Even her friends admired her ability, as she managed to puzzle her teachers, asking complicated questions to which even they had no answers. But Ai didn't anticipate seeing a shooting star tonight.

She became aware of it when it flickered in the corner of her sharp vision; an orange blur shooting fast toward her. Her tail twitched and she sighed, and then began noting details about it. Before her pen touched the scroll, however, a loud whistling took her attention away. It was coming towards her very fast, and she looked up to see what she had thought a star screaming toward her, low and fast. It shot over her head, and slammed into the settlements behind her.

Tigress snapped awake to the sounds of screaming. She rushed out into the corridor, and shouted at the top of her voice,

"UP! UP! UP!"

The response was immediate. Every door snapped open, with each respective master behind their door.

"Somebody's attacking the village! MOVE!" She roared, halfway down the corridor.

She sprinted to the armoury, and quickly grabbed a kendo stick and sword. Shifu, Po, Li, and the rest of the five joined her, fully clothed.

"What now?" Li asked.

"We must protect the villagers." Shifu called, "Tigress, go and find the idiots who are attacking. Po and Li, you go and help start getting civilians out of the valley. Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis, rally the farmers, get them to a safe location. I will go with Tigress. Go!"

"But, Master-" Someone started to protest, but Shifu would hear nothing of it.

With a gesture to the village, he yelled "GO!"

They shot out of the armoury, and branched off into different directions. Tigress shot down a side alley, past Mr Ping's noodle shop, and headed for the centre of the town. There she saw large crowds of people, running away. Tigress' eyes scanned around, and she was met by a large steel ball, split in two. The cargo of the ball was nowhere to be seen, but there were screams of pain and anguish coming from inside a rubble-covered building. She ran inside, and was greeted by the sight of a goose, lying on the floor, clutching his leg.

Or what was left of it.

It had been blown off completely. The bone was exposed, a white and yellow rod sticking out of the end of a messy bleeding stump. The goose looked as though he had just been let out of an asylum. Tigress screamed for help, and no one came, as there was no one left. She tried to calm the goose down, but he could not becomforted. Tigress simply didn't know what to do, and just when she was about to try and help, the goose's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious. She tried to listen for a heartbeat, yet found none. She stood, and bowed to the dead goose, and left to help others. But as soon as she left the building, she heard a screech. Tigress turned to her left, only to have her stomach sink as she laid her eyes on the dangerous creature destroying the town.

Li sprinted towards the eagle, and jumped at it. Her sword narrowly missed the eagle's neck, embedding itself deep into the shoulder of the huge bird. It cried out, a deafening, window-shattering cry, and Li twisted. It flicked with its wing, tearing through a wall, and hurled her through a roof, causing her to land inside a little pantryfilled with meat cleavers. After reviving from her attack, Li glanced at the cleavers scattered about her. Thinking quickly, she retrieved four of the meat cleavers anddashed to Tigress on the outside. She was shocked to see her delicately balanced upon the shoulder of the huge bird.

"Tigress! Cleavers!" She screeched.

She tossed one, and it flew towards Tigress. Her paws delicately intercepted it, and she directed it over her head, around her arm, and into the side of the bird's neck. The eagle seemed unaffected by the assault, despite the sickening crack that was heard from the attack on the bird's vertebrae. With the meat cleavers still lodged deep within the eagle's neck, the fowl continued to wreak havoc on the town. So wrapped up in its destruction was it that the foul fowl even ignored the fact that Tigress was still perched upon its shoulder.

For hours it seemed, the beast continued to wreck the settlements in the valley, and for hours it seemed, the Five kept fighting it. Po and Li would work together and attack a wing, or a foot, and hope to do some damage, but not once did they open a wound in the skin of the bird. But then, Po finally had an idea.

"CRANE?!" Po screamed.

"What?"

"What is the weakest point on a bird's body?"


End file.
